A Million Flames that Burn
by In the land of Morodor
Summary: Hermione has been working on inter- world travel for a little over a year. She successfully throws herself and two other people into Middle Earth. Draco, Harry, and Hermione find themselves thrust into the fellowship of the ring. Can they save both these worlds in time? Rated for character death, and suicidal content. A lot of blood and gore, beware.
1. Prologue

New fic. I've never done a Legolas/Hermione fic before but I am willing to listen to any a nd all criteria. Thank you.

* * *

I look across the table at Harry Potter, my best friend of seven years and believed by the public to be my as soul mate. He smiles softly at me then turns to look longingly at Ginny.

"You love her?" I ask him.

"Is it that obvious?" He asks.

"No not really. I just know you better than most," I reply. He grins at me.

"I'm headed for the library if you need me," I say.

Harry sighs and rolls his eyes. "I know," he says.

I grin as I stand up. I wink at Harry and I turn around and leave heading for the library.

* * *

I've been working on inter- world travel since the end of sixth year. I find the book containing the information about inter- world travel and the book I need about the world I want to go to. Harry and Draco walk in bickering as I begin my spell. I continue my chant, too afraid that if I stop to tell them to get out that it won't ever work and I'll never make it to Middle Earth. I finish my chanting with a twirl of my wand.


	2. The journey begins

Hi again. I didn't tell you guys bye last chapter. I was overly worried about the story name, but anyways, here's chapter 2.

* * *

I feel the void swallow me up, opening to let me in and closing to keep me from escaping. I'm lost in the dark swirling purples, greys, and blacks twining around me. I look around as far into the nothingness as I can in every direction. It stretches on forever, literally. I close my eyes and let the void take me away. Soon I am lost in a new set of swirling colours behind my eyelids. My body erupts in pain as if I'm burning. My eyes flash open as the pain of the void reluctant to let me go drops me painfully on the ground. I don't move for a while as I suffer from the after affects of the void grasping me in a burning grip. For a little while I just writhe under the pain but soon I become strong enough to stand again. As soon as I move out of the way, two more people come tumbling out of the air landing on the ground hard.

"Ow," Harry says quietly rubbing his arm. He gets up and walks to me.

"Hermione, do you know what just happened?"

I nod silently watching the third figure rising. An awfully familiar platinum blonde boy with ice for a heart and that same ice reflected in his eyes. No doubt the same cold ice lines his soul.

"Malfoy," I say coldly.

"I'm done being a Malfoy Hermione," he says quietly looking straight at me.

"Why did you call me by my first name just now?" I ask.

"Because, I'm done being a reflection of my father. I'm not him, I refuse to be him any longer."

"Great, then. I guess you can restart here," I say. I haven't decided to trust him yet, but I have to get along with him if we're both stuck in the same world together.

"So 'Mione, care to explain exactly what happened?" Harry asks.

"You know how I told you I was working on inter-world travel?" I ask him. He nods at me mutely. "Well I got it to work. You guys walked in while I was casting the spell. We were all cast in together through my spell, so we've all got a mind link."

"Well that's not awkward," Draco says.

"Oh shut up Malfoy," Harry snaps.

"Of course the link hasn't been activated yet. Since I was the spell caster I and I alone have the ability to link our minds. Fortunately for all of us, not only do I not know how, but I don't want our minds linked to one another' s in any case."

"The know- it- all not knowing something? I never thought I'd see the day," Draco says. I glare at him.

"You just couldn't resist could you?" I ask coldly. He just smirks. He may be done being a Malfoy but that doesn't change the fact that he's our worst enemy next to Voldemort.

"Do you happen to know where we are?" Harry asks.

"Middle Earth," I reply. We are standing outside of the House of Elrond."

"Well, should we go meet these people then?" Draco asks.

I shake my head no. "We need to change. I just so happen to be prepared for something like this," I say tossing each of them clothes. "You'll have to wear those until we find something better. Now both of you turn around." I turn from them and dress myself in a long gown and shoes.

"Are you guys done yet?" I ask.

"Yeah," they both say at the same time.

"Great," I say. "Lets go."

Both boys turn to look at me.

"Are we going, or are you just going to gawk at me?" I ask. I begin to walk up the hill knowing that Harry will follow but not as sure about Draco. I don't pause when I see Harry at my shoulder. Even though he's short for a boy his strides are still much longer than mine. Moments after Draco appears on my other side.

"There's a river we have to cross to go in," I say continuing the walk. When this levels out at the top, we'll turn...um...West."

"Are you sure you know where you're going Hermione?" Draco asks.

"No, that's why I brought a book with a map of Middle Earth. I'm awful with maps though."

"Let me see it," Draco says holding out his hand. I open my beaded bag and fish around a little before finding the book.

"Here," I say. "Careful, its my favourite book." He smirks at me.

"The map cuts off," he says. "Apparently it contains a part of the Shire or something."

"And it just cuts off?" I ask. He nods. "Great, so we don't know where we're going and the map won't help us." I groan in distress.

"I guess we'll just have to guess at where we're going then," Harry says. "Hermione, you seem to know more about this than the rest of us so you'll lead."

"Okay," I say. "I'm in no way prepared for this, but I'm willing to try."

"Brilliant," Harry says. "Now which way are we going?"

"Until this . levels out, up," I say. Harry nods and we begin our journey.

* * *

Thanks for reading this you guys! R&R.


	3. The journey continues

The next chapter has finally arrived. Sorry it may have taken forever. I got some reviews and I'm really happy and thank you all for reading this!

* * *

I frown.

"why didn't he include the rest of he map?" I mutter as we walk.

"I don't know," Draco replies. "Maybe being a muggle he wasn't expecting people to jump into his book."

"He wasn't a muggle," I reply. "He was in fact a brilliant wizard."

"How come we never heard about him in school?" He asks.

"Because he had a muggle family," I reply. We walk in silence.

"So we have no idea where we're going," Harry says. "Any way to solve it?"

"I don't know Harry. If I knew precisely where we were I could look through the book and find where the House of Elrond is from where we are, but the fact is that I _don't_ know where we are."

"Great," Harry says. "Hand me the book."

I lift an eyebrow and hand him the book.

"If you're looking for spells there aren't any that work with wands. There might be a few staff wielding spells, but seeing as none of us wield a staff that won't help either," I say.

"This is wonderful," Harry says. "We're going . to spend the rest of our lives searching for the house of Elroon or whoever he is and we can't escape because we don't know how."

"We'll find a way out of this," I say. "We always do."

"I know," he sighs. "I'm just... paranoid. I have to save our world from Voldemort and I can't because I'm not there."

"I don't know the spell that sends us back, because honestly when I cast it I had no intention of returning, but I do know some facts about it. When we return, if we return, we're supposed to appear in the same time and place as we left."

"So time freezes while we're gone?" Draco asks. "Like the Chronicles of Narnia?"

I'm surprised that he's heard of them.

"Not exactly," I say. "Time goes on while we're gone but when we return it'll seem like time had frozen. Some people may be left with dreams of that future or they may just simply return to life as usual. It depends on the circumstances."

He nods in understanding.

"So you read muggle books?" I ask referring to his Narnia reference.

"Yeah a few," he admits.

"Which ones?" I ask. And for a while we walk with him listing off every muggle book he's ever read. I hear in his list Pride and Prejudice, Eragon and every book that follows it and then I hear something that shocks me.

"What?!" I exclaim. "There can't be muggle books about him too!" Draco nods.

"I only picked it up because I thought I could make fun of you three later," he says.

"How many-"

"Seven, one for each year at Hogwarts. For a muggle author, she covers a wizarding school well. Our lives are practically copied down. She even got the details of you slapping me in Third year. The weird thing though, is that they were written before we were born."

"Do you think... No, never mind. That's not possible."

"Hermione, you transported us to another world," Draco says. "Anything is possible."

"No, not anything."

"Name one thing you know is impossible," he says. "One thing you know cannot happen."

"Easy," I say. "You can't live off of nothing, it's impossible."

"You're impossible Hermione," Draco grumbles. I smirk at him.

"Thanks, I try," I say bowing with a flourish. Draco grins.

"Hey Hermione," Draco whispers in my ear. "Let's play a prank on your friend. He looks like he could use some spirit booster."

I nod. We walk in silence a little longer, this time planning what we're going to do to Harry.

An idea strikes me. I whisper it to Draco who nods slightly.

"Harry," I say. "We should stop for the night, it's getting late and we're all tired."

Harry looks at me and nods.

"Whatever prank you've got planned, can it wait til tomorrow? I'm beat." Harry says. I shrug.

"Well I guess," Draco says. He sounds deflated. I don't blame him, I was really looking forwards to that prank.

I open my beaded bag and pull out the tent. We went Horcrux hunting with tent so it's pretty special.

Harry helps me set it up. We set all our familiar wards up around it then the three of us dissapear inside.

* * *

**Okay. This chapter is done. This tiny chapter took me long to write. Sorry. R&R and hopefully see you soon.**


	4. Reaching Imladris

Hey guys. Please don't hate me. The Wi-Fi at my house has not been working. Forgive me. Here's the chapter.

* * *

I settle in the tent. It's a lot smaller than I remember. I'm squished between Harry and the side of the tent.

"Good night," I mumble to everyone. There's a small grunt in answer from Draco and a 'night from Harry.

I close my eyes and slowly sleep overtakes me.

* * *

I wake early, as usual. I worm my way out of the tent. The sun has not yet risen. I take a seat on a large rock near the tent's entrance. I already know that sleep will not take me again this night. I summon a small blue flame and pull a small jar from my pocket. I might as well keep watch whilst the boys sleep.

"It feels so good to be here. Brilliant to be home." I say to myself.

"Home?" Someone asks. I turn to see who it is.

"Draco," I say. "Yes, home. I was born in Mirkwood three hundred and fifty-seven years ago."

"Goodness gracious Hermione. You're so old."

I smirk. "How else would I know all the stuff that I know?" I reply.

"So you're actually average intelligence?"

"No," I admit. "Even amongst my own people I am considered unusually wise."

"You say that as if you aren't human," he says.

"I'm not human," I reply._  
_

"So what are you?"

Instead of saying anything I lift some hair, revealing a slightly pointed ear."

"An elf," he says. I nod.

"So this is your true home."

"Yes," I reply.

He nods in understanding.

"So who would you be here?" He asks.

"That I do not know," I say. "That is what I am going to find out."

"So we're headed to the council of Elrond."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because we have to travel with the ring bearer. Or at least I do. I feel it in my heart. This is the path I am destined to take."

"And if we decide not to come with you?"

"Then so be it. You have to follow your own paths, though I would prefer to have the company of at least one person I know."

"I know that Harry intends to follow you wherever you go. I don't know which way I'm taking yet."

"It may be a hard decision. Know that whatever path either you take I will not be angry."

"I know," he says. We sit in silence.

"Sleep," he tells me. "I'll keep watch."

"I can't. If I try to sleep any more I'll be exhausted in the morning. I've already slept all I need and sun will rise soon."

He arches an eyebrow but says no more. The rest of the night is silent.

* * *

We set off again as soon as the sun rises. As we walk I braid my hair into intricate patterns, weaving about my head and running down my shoulders. My hair becomes fairer with each day back on Middle Earth. We don't speak, we just walk. My feet leading me without the use of my brain.

Soon we are crossing a broad though shallow river.

"We are nearly there," I say. As soon as the words leave my mouth I see before me Elrond's house. The entire city of Elindel. We have reached our destination, but have we made it on time?

We reach the gates.

"Has the Fellowship departed?" I ask.

"No, not yet. The council of Elrond is tomorrow."

We were just barely on time.

"Will you then let us into the city?"

"What are your names?" The gatekeeper asks.

"I am Lady Hermione, daughter of Galadrial. This is Draco, my guard and this is Harry. He is mortal but h he is stronger than he appears."

"Galadrial had no children."

"I was hidden from Middle Earth and sent to another world where I could pass as normal at best slightly unusual at worst. I was unusual."

"I look into your eyes and I see no lies and yet this cannot be truth."

"I assure you that I am telling the truth."

"We will let you enter, but if you have lied then you will wish you hadn't come."

"We understand."

The gates open and we enter Imladris.

* * *

Sorry the chapter didn't have much excitement. There will be some action later on I swear. Flames and good stuff are welcome. Criticize me! Love to my readers

~In the land of Morodor~


	5. Bad dreams

Hey...um...sorry I took so long to update. I kneel before you begging forgiveness. I'm so sorry...

* * *

A black-haired elf led me to my room. It was large and intricate and beautiful. It was fit for a princess or a queen, not for me. Then I remembered my possibly true alias. I _was_ a princess. I took a seat on the bed.

Lady Hermione, firstborn and only child of Galadrial. It sounded almost right to my brain. Diane and Max couldn't have been my parents because they were human and I wasn't. Who, then we're my parents? It was a one in a million chance that I had gotten my parentage correct, but I may have just had the luck to get that one out of a million. Did I have other siblings sent away? Were they younger or older than me? How could I know?

Finally, I slip into a restless sleep.

...

I wake with a start, immediately noticing that my surroundings have changed. It's dark, and cold. I can't see my own fingers in front of my face. And then the smell. There's a putrid fume and rising from somewhere. Everywhere and nowhere at all there is a dark presence. Something I can sense but cannot see. It's terrifying to say the least. I teach out to see if there are walks of any kind. A small fortune at least in this accused darkness. I use the wall to my left and take careful steps, following the wall wherever it leads me. I teach outside but that is no better than inside the stinking cave. The air is so polluted with mallice, smoke, and pain that it is hardly lighter, and if anything, here the scent is worse.

"Let me leave this place," I whisper to the winds. "Please."

* * *

I'm sorry you guys. You probably hate me for waiting so long to update but my writers block was awful. I'm so, so, so, so, so sorry. I'm going to get the next chapter to you sooner I hope.


	6. The forming of the Fellowship

Hey chapter. I still feel bad about taking so long last chapter. So I decided to give you more than one today. Please don't hate me! Anything here that you recognize is from the movie. I DO NOT OWN LOTR. Wish I did.

* * *

I wake up early. I doubt that anyone else here is up at the moment. Rivulets of cold sweat trickle down my back. I bring my knees to my chest and rock back and forth on the bed for a while, but since I'm up, I might as well braid my hair up. I sit in front of a mirror looking at my golden brown locks. I don't think that all the brown will ever truly disappear. I think that there's to much of the other Hermione for it all to disappear. I don't think my hair will be quite as fair as the other elves, but that's okay because being different has always been one of my best attributes. However, my eyes aren't brown anymore. They're a brilliant crystalline blue. My ears have reached a full point. It's only been two days and I'm almost done settling into my true body. It's a weird feeling. Don't get me wrong, it's a good weird but it's weird nonetheless.

Having finished the intricate weave of braids for my hair I look into my bag for something to wear. I pull out a simple gown. It's one that would be alright for travel if there's nothing else. It's modest, though shorter than normal. I also find a pair of shoes for for travel. I'm wearing these no matter what. The length of the sleeves of my gown is necessary, should I need hidden weapons. I find a silver basin full with clean water and bathe and dress myself.

Feeling clean, I sit down and think about all that's happening. The council is today, and though I know my path, I'm still scared. I swallow my fear and let the Gryffindor lion in me roar it's way to bravery. I smile softly to myself. I'm ready for a new day. If it's difficult then I'll face it with all I've got. Taking a deep breath, I open the door to my chamber.

Two abnormally short men run into me.

"Excuse is Miss," one of them says bowing deeply.

I smile at him.

"It's fine," I say. "My name is Hermione. Do you happen to know where the council is meeting?"

"Yes Miss Hermione. We're headed there just now. My name is Meriadoc, but if you don't mind, please call me Merry. This here is Pergrin, but he goes by Pippin."

"Could you lead me there? I really have to be there. I have to grab my friends first but-"

"Don't worry Miss Hermione, we'll wait here."

"Thank you Merry," I say with a smile.

Fortunately, I bump into Harry in the hallway. Apparently he was looking for me too.

"Happen to know where Draco went?" I ask.

"He's already at the council meeting," Harry replies with a yawn.

"Tired?"

"Yeah, a bit."

"Sorry Harry. Come with me, I've got guides waiting for us. "

Harry yawns again and we begin the short trek down the hallway."

"Pippin, Merry, this is my friend Harry. Draco's already at the meeting. Don't know how he knows where to go but he's there."

Merry nods.

"Follow us Miss Hermione."

"Hobbits?" I ask as we walk down the hallway."

"Aye," Pippin replies. The first time I've heard him speak though I get the feeling that generally, he's the most talkative of the two.

"What's a Hobbit?" Harry asks me.

"Otherwise known as a halfling. Generally they only reach about half the height of a grown man. Love nature, food, smoking their pipes, and music. Or at least according to the book," I whisper back.

"You sound like a dictionary."

"That's because until now, I'd never met a Hobbit."

"Well, I hope that when this is all done, you've formed something better, becauseif we're still alive, I'm going to ask you this question again at the end of it all. Then, I'll want your opinion on the Hobbits that you've met and probably travelled with. "

I stick my tongue out at him.

He smiles back.

* * *

We're here. It's the meeting. Draco's already asked on our behalf of we could join. I admire his thoughtfulness. As we sit down,I tell him so.

He shrugs as the meeting begins.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Morodor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate-this one forth the Ring, Frodo.

A Hobbit with curly black hair and startlingly blue eyes comes fourth and places the ring on the pedestal.

"So it is true," someone whispers.

"The Doom of Men," whisperd another.

Another man begins to speak, "In a dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark. But in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: your com if best at hand." The man speaking approaches the pedestal. "Isildur's bane is found."

He holds his hand out over the ring as if to grab it. Great strikes my heart. _ Don't take it. _I think. _Don't take the ring._

"Isildur's bane."

A raven haired elf whom I assume is Elrond jumps up.

"Boromir!" He exclaims.

_"Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul,  
ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul." Gandalf murmurs. The air darkens. _

"One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them,  
One Ring to bring them all and in the Darkness bind them."

Boromir returns to his seat with a look akin to terror.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris!" Elrond exclaims.

"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The Ring is altogether Evil!" Gandalf replies.

The same man as before shoes up again, " It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring?" He pauses. Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!"

My eyebrows knit together in worry for this man. Boromir I believe he is called.

"You cannot wield it! None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master," apparently someone agrees with me.

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" Boromir asks. Frankly, I don't like his attitude.

"This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance," a blonde elf says standing.

"Aragorn? This... is Isildur's heir?" Boromir asks in shock.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor," the elf replies.

Aragorn frowns at the elf." _Havo dad, Legolas," _he says. I recognize the words at once as sit down Legolas.

"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king," Boromir states.

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it," Gandalf says.

"You have only one choice," Elrond says. "The ring must be destroyed."

A red haired dwarf steps to the pedestal. "Then what are we waiting for?" He asks. With that he brings his axe down onto the ring. His axe shatters but the ring remains unbroken, without the slightest blemish.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Glóin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came," Elrond says. "One of you must do this."

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland. Riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!" Boromir says. This man is truly beginning to annoy me.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!" Legolas if I recall the elf's name correctly exclaims standing once more.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?!" Gimili asks incredulously also rising.

"And if we fail, what then?! What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?!" Boromir asks standing as well. I'm tempted to stand myself.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" Gimili exclaims. This stirs a feeling in me of anger, and I am obviously not the only one hurt by these words. An argument begins between nearly everyone present.

"Never trust an Elf!" Gimili exclaims. I growl deep in my throat but refrain from joining the commotion.

"Do you not understand that while we bicker amongst ourselves, Sauron's power grows?! None can escape it! You'll all be destroyed!" Gandalf shouts.

The ring begins to chant.

"I will take it! I will take it!" Its the same Hobbit that brought the ring to the pedestal. "I will take the ring to Morodor. Though-I do not know the way."

Gandalf looks to him. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear."

Aragorn comes to kneel before Frodo. "If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will," he says. "You have my sword."

"And you have my bow," Legolas says also kneeling.

"And my Axe!" Gimili says kneeling as well.

Just then I notice Pippin and Merry are missing.

"You carry the fate of us all little one," Boromir says. "If it is indeeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done."

Finally some sense from that man.

Another Hobbit posts up from nowhere. " Mr. Frodo is not goin' anywhere without me!"

"No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not," Elrond agrees looking amused.

"Wait! We are coming too!" So that's where Merry and Pippin went...

"You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" Merry exclaims.

"Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest... thing," Pippin states.

"Well that rules you out Pip," Merry says. Pippin glasses at him.

"You have my wand," I say standing and walking to Frodo where I kneel.

"And mine," Harry's voice sounds. I sigh in relief. I look to him in gratitude.

"Eleven companions... So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!" Elrond says.

"Great!" Pippin exclaims. "Where are we going?"

Merry stares at him in disbelief. I smile.

* * *

Yay! Chapter finished. Love you guys, see you soon... 3


	7. A friend or a sister?

We're given two hours to collect all we need for the journey. Elrond, however, stops me.

"You may not integrate into the Fellowship well Hermione Granger," he says. "However, I will not stop your joining. Please, let me supply you with more...adequate clothing."

"Thank you," I say dipping my head down slightly.

"I am under the impression that another came with you. It's this true?"

"Yes," I say. Draco asked on our behalf. He is the other who accompanied us here."

"Ah. The raven haired man, he is not merely mortal. Half of his blood is elvish. You are also an elf. Elder daughter of Galadrial. There is someone here that you should meet."

Elrond leads me to a garden buzzing with life.

"This," he says, "Is-"

"Luna?" I ask.

"Hello Hermione," Luna says.

"Luna!" I embrace the younger girl.

"Not Luna," she corrects. "Celebdrian."

"Your sister," Elrond says.

"But..."

"I was sent away at birth as well. I'm a year younger than you Hermione."

My eyes widen.

"I knew I wasn't the only one," I mumble. "A sister."

It's a life strange having Luna Lovegood as a sister but it's good too.

"I wish that I could accompany you on your journey, but alas, I cannot. My fate differ from yours. And yes, Draco is in fact an elf."

"That's one suspicion confirmed," I say.

"Yes," she says. "I suppose so."

I smile at the girl. "Let Draco keep you company. He decided not to come with us."

She simply nods.

"You should pack," Elrond says. He gives me a stack of clothes.

The silent "and change" is not missed. I nod, hug my newfound sister, and head off to the room.

* * *

After I dress, I go to find Harry. I'm a little nervous about the trek to Morodor, but at least I don't have the weight of carrying the ring on my shoulders. Poor Frodo. All he wanted was to go home. Now he may never get the chance.

"So...Hermione," Harry mumbles. "What exactly is Morodor?"

"Have you ever seen Voldemort's stronghold?" I ask. He nods. "It's like that five billion times worse. Sauron is the greatest dark wizard of all time."

"So now there are two Dark Lords to defeat?"

"Yes, it appears that way."

"This aught to be fun."

I swat his arm. "Don't make fun of the situation Harry," I say. "I admire your ability to jest, but Harry, please don't joke about this."

"Okay," he says. "Okay. I see how serious this is."

"Thank you Harry," I say with a small smile.

"You're only trying to keep me out of trouble," he says. "You aren't too good at it though."

I slap his arm playfully and we laugh together as we walk towards fate.

* * *

Ooh cliffy! Sorry guys. Keep reading... I'll try not to dissapoint you. Love you all and you'll hear from me hopefully sooner than usual. I was gone at camp this week, and I'm sorry it took so long.

~In the Land of Morodor~


	8. The beginning of another journey

Sorry it took so long to update, we don't have Wi-Fi at my house. The only reason that I'm able to give you anying now is because I'm not at home. I hope this chapter is enough to appease you. Again, anything you recognize isn't mine.

* * *

We gather under a stone arch. The exit of Rivendell.

Elrond speaks. "The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. On you who travel with him no oath nor bond is laid, to go further than you will. Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves and Men and all free folk go with you."

"The Fellowship awaits the Ring-bearer," Gandalf says.

I just hear Frodo whisper, "Mordor, Gandalf, is it left or right?"

"Left," I hear Gandalf reply just as quietly.

Frodo turns left and the rest of us follow silently.

* * *

No one speaks much on the journey. I have the slightest feeling of tension in the air. We don't know one another yet. We're nervous.

I'm grateful for Harry at my side and the fact that even though I don't know them, these people would risk their lives to save the lives of any in this group. I'm thankful that despite Sauron's power, it's still beautiful here. Despite Sauron's power, the grass is still green, the Sun still shines in a blue sky, and everything still glows healthily.

"This is lovely," I murmur softly to Harry.

"It is," he agrees. "... Absolutely brilliant."

I smile at him.

"So... Draco decided not to come with us."

"Thank you captain obvious." I reply. He gently shoves me.

"Why?"

"I don't know Harry. It might have something to do with what he believes is his fate. You were asleep, we had an entire conversation about it. About fate and he asked me which road I thought he should take."

"You told him something like, choose the path you believe you should take didn't you?" Harry asks dryly.

I laugh quietly. "Something like that," I say smiling.

"You seem really happy to be about going off to beat the Dark Lord," Harry murmurs.

I punch his shoulder playfully.

"I have a sister!"

"Oh? What's her name?"

"Celebdrian."

"Um?"

"It's a more traditionally elvish name than my own. She's my younger sister. One year younger. You'll have known her as Luna Lovegood."

Harry's eyes widen in shock.

"But... what?"

"That's what I thought when I first met her here."

Harry goes silent for a moment which gives me time to study the people in the fellowship.

I know nothing about these people and they aren't talking much so I study their postures. Both Gimili and Legolas seem proud, though Legolas appears less arrogant. Aragorn, though not as proud as Legolas our Gimili, appears proud and regal. He seems almost kingly. Boromir, at the moment, is difficult. I don't know what he is and I'm not absolutely sure I want to know what he is. The Hobbits are easier. They almost always seem cheerful. I've got a feeling that that'll be welcome. Gandalf confuses me as much as Boromir does. All of this study takes place in a few seconds.

"How long do you think it will take us to win?" Harry asks me.

"I don't know. I wish I did, but I really don't know Harry. It could take years, it could take days. It all depends on Frodo and how well we travel," I answer quietly. It touches my heart that Harry already believes in these people.

The rest of the walk is silent.

* * *

We stop on a rocky hill.

"We must hold this course west of the Misty Mountains for forty days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there our road turns east to Mordor," Gandalf says.

We all settle for a break. Soon the smell of cooking sausage is wafting through the air.

"That smells really good," I mutter. Harry nods. My eyes shift to Legolas and I just barely hear the sound of Boromir teaching Merry and Pippin to fight.

Legolas stands and leaps upon one of the rocks focusing intently on something. Then I notice something amiss.

Moments after I see it, Sam asks, "What is that?"

"Nothing. It's just a wisp of cloud," Gimili assures him.

"It's moving fast. Against the wind," Boromir argues.

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas shouts.

"Hide!" Aragorn exclaims.

"Hurry," Boromir hisses.

I feel an arm tighten around my wrist and pull me with them.

I turn to face my...protector. It's Legolas. He holds a finger to his lips, his blue eyes perceiving.

I mouth a thank you and he nods in acknowledgement.

The birds pass and he lets go of my wrist. I didn't even notice that he was still holding it.

"Spies of Saruman! The passage South is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras," Gandalf says. He looks up at the snowy peaks.

This won't be something I'm looking forward to.

* * *

Okay, chapter done. The next few chapters are some I'm particularly looking forward to writing... Anyways, I sincerely hope that you liked this chapter. The next ones may be up kind of slow though...I don't really know. I'll update as soon as I can. Lots of love to my readers

~ In the land of Morodor~


	9. Caradhras

I'M SO SORRY! I REALLY NEED TO DO BETTER! Here's the chapter... PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

* * *

I shiver in the biting wind and the cold snow. Thankfully, I don't have to trudge through it. I grimace at the thought. We've been here maybe two days. I can't tell between the blizzards and short breaks of course sky.

Thank goodness it's a clear sky right now.

My thoughts turn to Boromir. The ring, it seems is corrupting him. A few days ago, he almost took the ring. This thought bothers me more than any thought that has ever plagued my mind. But then there's the voice that the wind carries.

"There's a fell voice on the air," Legolas announces before I even open my mouth to speak the same words.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf exclaims.

Huge chunks of snow and ice cascade from the mountain. I glare myself against the wall of the cliff.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!" Aragorn yells.

"No!" Gandalf cries.

"We need to turn back!" I shout to Gandalf. "Gandalf, the hobbits will catch their death here!"

The avalanche stops and one by one we pop out of the snow. The shivering, nearly blue Hobbits appear out of the snow last. I cast warning and drying spells on each of them silently. They look at me gratefully. I smile back.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!" Boromir exclaims.

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn disagrees.

"If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it." Gimili says. "Let us go through the mines of Moria."

I can see the great of Moria in Gandalf's face. But I also see that he knows the need for us to get off of the mountain.

"Let the ring bearer decide."

"We will go to the mines."

"Very well," Gandalf says. There is a darkness in his words.

I find myself not wanting to head into the mines. As we begin to walk back down the mountain, I stay close to Legolas, afraid to leave his side. Strange,this attachment I feel towards him. But as it is, I'm scared to lose him. On the journey back down the mountain I am completely silent.

* * *

There we go. I'm like super short for not getting this to you sooner. Last month I had a house fire so I'm currently in a hotel and I had writers block. Really though, I'll try to do better.


	10. A gift from Legolas

Okay, here's the next chapter. To answer question of Tereina Denny, yes I'm okay. I just really want to get out of the hotel. We've been here a month now waiting for an open apartment. Other than that, all is well.

* * *

"Frodo, come and help an old man," Gandalf calls.

Their voices are too low for me to hear, but it doesn't bother me too much. If it was something I needed to know If be told,right? That's what I believe anyway.

Since the trek down the mountain I've been a lot closer to Legolas. I'm probably getting on his nerves He isn't saying anything about it though.

"Legolas?" I mumble softly.

"Yes Lady Hermione?"

"Is it okay that I'm always so close?" I ask. "I mean-"

"After the mountain incident, fear is only to be expected," He says. "And if you feel that you're bothering me, take this." He takes something from around his neck and hands it to me.

"Thank you," I say. I have a feeling that this necklace does a lot more than look pretty. I place it around my own neck. A silver leaf surrounded by glowing, green emeralds. I notice a shocked look on Aragorn's face as he sees the necklace. It lasts only for a moment.

"You," He says, "must be very special." I blush furiously at his comment.

"How so?" I ask softly.

"With that necklace, he's alerted whenever you're in danger," Aragorn replies. "And also, if he dies, you inherit everything he owns."

"Oh!" I mumble. "Legolas, I can't accept this!"

"It's a gift," He says. "Keep it." I find myself blushing again.

I touch the necklace gently.

"Thank you," I say quietly. His lips twitch upwards with my words.

"Now, if you wish, you may leave my side."

I find myself not wanting to even though I have the option. I fall back anyways. I need to talk to Harry.

* * *

Yay! Chapter complete.


End file.
